lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ES - Lostpedia:Archivo de noticias
|footer= }} Por fin Dharma nos necesita Miércoles 30 de julio de 2008 La página web dharmawantsyou.com finalmente ha sido lanzada para que todos nosotros, los fans, podamos hacer el test de aptitudes. Ha habido innumerables pistas y nueva información al respecto (típico en avances de un JRA como este). Comienza una nueva experiencia, y en Lostpedia necesitamos gente que colabore para crear una buena base de datos que lo cubra todo. Consiste simplemente en jugar y luego pasarse por aquí. ¡Que os divirtáis!. Novedades de la Comic Con 2008 Domingo 27 de julio de 2008 Ayer se presentó el panel de Lost en la Comic Con, con Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse, y como invitado especial a Matthew Fox (Jack). Hicieron algunas aclaraciones de la Cuarta Temporada, y también hablaron de lo que vendrá en la Quinta. Con respecto a la Cuarta Temporada, especialmente con la situación de Faraday y Jin, dijeron que, probablemente, Daniel esté bien, y Jin aún estará en la serie de alguna manera. Con respecto al formato de los episodios de la próxima temporada, afirmaron que contaran la historia de una manera fascinante, que habrán historias dentro y fuera de la Isla en periodos diferentes. Para ver todo lo que revelaron, haz clic aquí (Nivel moderado de spoilers). Todo sobre "El Proyecto", en Lostpedia Viernes 25 de julio de 2008 Desde finales de mayo, hemos venido hablando de Octagon Global Recruiting, cuyos representantes estarían en la Comic-Con en julio de 2008. Pues bien, el miércoles por la noche comenzó la convención de cómic más popular de Estados Unidos, donde no faltaron los representantes de la nueva Iniciativa DHARMA, que se presentaron con un nuevo logo (en la foto). En la convención se presentó, o más bien se filtró, el nuevo nombre del nuevo JRA, titulado Proyecto de Reclutamiento de la Iniciativa Dharma, más conocido como "El Proyecto". Toda la información, pistas y personajes del nuevo juego de realidad alternativa están aquí, en ES - Lostpedia, y mañana sábado actualizaremos el tema después de presentarse el panel de Lost, sobre las 12:00 hrs. (UTC-7) en la Comic Con. Lost'' nominada a 7 categorías de los premios Emmy 2008''' Sábado 19 de julio de 2008 Ayer se dio a conocer la lista de las nominaciones de la 60ª entrega anual de los premios Emmy, en la que Lost opta a 7 nominaciones, las cuales son: Mejor serie dramática, mejor actor de reparto (Michael Emerson), mejor cinematografía y mejor música ( ), mejor edición ("There's No Place Like Home"), mejor edición de sonido ( ), mejor mezcla de sonido ( ), y mejor programa corto de entretenimiento (Lost: Missing Pieces). Estrenamos la nueva sección de entrevistas Lunes 14 de julio de 2008 Tenemos el orgullo de presentaros la nueva sección de entrevistas de Lostpedia. Dicha sección contiene entrevistas exclusivas, realizadas por nuestra comunidad, al reparto y al equipo que componen Lost. Acabamos de subir la de Rebecca Mader, y próximamente llegarán las de Michael Emerson, Jorge Garcia y Jamie Silberhartz, entre otros. Podéis ver todas las entrevistas disponibles y las que están por llegar aquí. La escena Serpiente en el Buzón entre las 10 más impactantes Jueves 10 de julio de 2008 El sitio web "Starpulse" eligió las 10 escenas más impactantes de la televisión estadounidense de la última década, que son las que contienen un hecho imprevisto que hace esperar con ansias el próximo episodio o temporada. Un ranking que en sus primeras posiciones incluye a las series que más han marcado en la pequeña pantalla, y en esta no podía dejar de estar Lost, con la sorprendente escena denominada "La serpiente en el buzón", del episodio , que ocupa el tercer lugar, cuando la serie da un giro en 180º y obtenemos una primera mirada hacia el futuro. (Sigue Leyendo...) Lostpedia entre las 8 mejores Pedias Domingo 6 de julio de 2008 En la edición de junio de 2008 de la revista Wired (página 52) incluyó a nuestra Lostpedia como una de las ocho mejores Pedias fuera de Wikipedia. (Sigue Leyendo...) Novedades de Naveen Andrews, Terry O'Quinn, Dominic Monaghan y Evangeline Lilly Domingo 22 de junio de 2008 Hasta agosto no empezaran las grabaciones de la nueva temporada de Lost, y por el momento, tres actores que participaron activamente durante la Cuarta Temporada, están actualmente con sus proyectos. Además, el actor que interpretó al fallecido Charlie, adaptará para la televisión estadounidense uno de los programas más exitososo de Argentina. Empezando con Naveen Andrews (Sayid en Lost), participará en la película de Oren Movermanm This Side of The Looking Glass, donde interpretará a un asesino profesional, quien deberá cumplir ordenes de su malvado jefe Ben. El resto del elenco está conformado por Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy) y Brendan Fraser (La Momia). Terry O'Quinn (Locke en Lost) está en una gira por Europa, y ha visitado países como Bélgica, Alemania, Suecia, entre otros, promocionando la Cuarta Temporada de la serie, que será emitida por el canal de pago Fox, y concedió una entrevista donde aclaró: "Prefiero que no me digan cosas que no necesito saber porque son secretos que tengo que proteger para los espectadores" (más detalles de la entrevista [http://lostph.blogspot.com/2008/06/entrevista-terry-oquinn-en-su-tour-por.html aquí]). Y por último, Dominic Monaghan, que interpretó al fallecido Charlie en Lost, estuvo en Argentina, junto con Evangeline Lilly (Kate en Lost), grabando un piloto para la televisión estadounidense del exitoso programa "CQC" (Caiga Quien Caiga). Aprovechando su instancia por Sudamérica, visitará Chile, donde se tomará unos 10 días de descanso. (Mira el video [http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=2h4MyKqbf9U aquí]) '''Lost sale del armario de la ciencia ficción Miércoles 18 de junio de 2008 Cuatro temporadas y más de 100 episodios después, Lost seguía manteniendo aquella máxima que unía a sus fieles, que cada vez repetían con más titubeos aquello de: "parece que no, pero todo tiene una explicación científica". "There's No Place Like Home" hizo trizas esa idea. Lost salió del armario de la ciencia ficción al ritmo que Ben movía esa rueda y la Isla desaparecía del mapa. No había vuelta atrás, el fenómeno Lost entraba en otra dimensión. Ni mejor, ni peor, simplemente otra dimensión que muchos apuntaban como única salida posible para la lista de misterios que nos habían presentado durante tres temporadas... (Sigue Leyendo...) Hollywood se prepara para la huelga de actores'' Viernes 6 de junio de 2008 Hollywood se prepara nuevamente para una huelga, pero esta vez por parte de los actores, cuyo contrato expira el 30 de junio. Las grandes cadenas de televisión estadounidenses ya han adelantado parte de los rodajes de las series que vendrán en la siguiente temporada, por si los actores llegaran a cumplir la amenaza de paralizarse, aunque nadie, ni siquiera los mismos actores, lo quiera. Pero no todos van a huelga, ya que hay programas, como las telenovelas y los late shows que ya han llegado a acuerdos con sus respectivas productoras. Por otra parte, algunas series tienen a su reparto amparado por la unión de actores de radio y televisión, que también llegó a a un contrato, y no se verán afectadas. Por desgracia, este no es el caso de Lost. (Sigue Leyendo...) Huele a nueva ''Experience'' Miércoles 4 de junio de 2008 Durante la transmisión de en Estados Unidos, la Iniciativa DHARMA (pagado por ABC, S.A.) emitió un anuncio de Octagon Global Recruiting, y de su sitio web octagonglobalrecruiting.com. El anuncio pedía voluntarios para que se presentaran a un reclutamiento laboral entre el 24 y 27 de julio de 2008 en San Diego, California, fecha que coincide con la Comic Con 2008. Esto parece ser el nuevo JRA (Juego de Realidad Alternativa), tal como ya lo han sido The Lost Experience y Find 815. Tendremos que esperar dos meses más para saberlo, pero es muy probable que con esto logremos saber algo más sobre la misteriosa Iniciativa DHARMA. (Ver el Video...) Sindicato de actores y estudios logran un acuerdo laboral temporal Viernes 30 de mayo de 2008 La menor de las dos uniones de actores de Hollywood, alcanzó el miércoles un acuerdo tentativo con los estudios de cine sobre un nuevo contrato para televisión, preparando el escenario para que el Sindicato de Actores (SAG) retome su negociación con los productores. El acuerdo entre los estudios y la Federación Estadounidense de Artistas de Radio y Televisión (AFTRA, por su sigla en inglés), de 70.000 miembros, terminó con más de dos semanas de conversaciones, que comenzaron luego de que se estancaran las negociaciones con el SAG, que representa a 120.000 actores. (Sigue Leyendo...) Matthew Fox se guarda el final de ''Lost'' Sábado 24 de mayo de 2008 Matthew Fox ha declarado que es el único actor de Lost que conoce cómo acabará la serie. Fox confirmó la noticia al Daily Mirror y reveló que sus compañeros de reparto le interrogan en busca de respuestas: "Sí, es verdad. Entienden que no puedo hablar de ello, pero a veces me lo preguntan, esperando que se me escape." (Sigue Leyendo...) Pequeñas aclaraciones antes de la Finale Domingo 18 de mayo de 2008 Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse acudieron el pasado fin de semana al show de Jimmy Kimmel para hablar de nuestra serie favorita, Lost. Realizaron algunas aclaraciones interesantes sobre el humo negro y sobre la enfermedad de Jack, y dieron algunas pistas sobre el último capítulo de la Cuarta Temporada. Sobre el humo negro, Lindelof dijo que "tiene reglas diferentes para personajes diferentes, eso justifica por qué mató a Eko y no mató a los soldados del carguero". También dijeron que habrá un beso espectacular en la finale, mejor incluso que el mejor beso de Anatomía de Grey. (Sigue Leyendo...) La Cuarta Temporada de Lost regresa en junio a AXN Latinoamérica Sábado 17 de mayo de 2008 El lunes 21 de abril AXN Latinoamérica emitió el episodio "Te Presento a Kevin Johnson", y desde ahí en adelante hubo repeticiones de episodios ya emitidos de la Cuarta Temporada de Lost, y eso fue extraño, además de que no hubo un aviso, ni nada por el estilo. Recientemente había especulaciones de cuando Lost podría regresar a AXN, pero ahora se ha confirmado oficialmente. Mediante un carta redactada al canal sobre el tema, han respondido que la temporada será retomada con el episodio 9, titulado "Lo que Viene", el lunes 2 de junio. Además aclararon el por qué del paron y se debió a un retraso en su programación. Esperemos que no ocurra lo mismo con las futuras temporadas. Tendremos dos capítulos más de "Lost" Viernes 9 de mayo de 2008 ABC extiende las dos últimas temporadas ABC ha añadido más horas a las dos últimas temporadas de "Lost." Las ediciones de 2009 y 2010 del exitoso drama serán de 17 horas cada una, no de 16 como inicialmente estaba previsto. Este movimiento de la ABC ha sido debido a que la huelga del WGA se llevó por delante tres horas de la actual temporada. Para compensar en parte, la cadena añadió recientemente una hora a la segunda parte del final de temporada que se emite el 29 de mayo. Con todo, estos cambios dejarán a la serie con el mismo número de episodios que los productores y la ABC negociaron el año pasado. (Sigue Leyendo...) Las negociaciones terminan sin acuerdo Viernes 9 de mayo de 2008 Las negociaciones entre el Screen Actors Guild (SAG) y la alianza de productores (AMPTP) terminó ayer sin llegar a un nuevo contrato. El contrato actual expira en sólo 8 semanas (el 30 de junio), tras lo cual una huelga (y un retraso en la grabación de la Quinta Temporada de Lost en agosto) se convierte en una posibilidad. Las negociaciones se han extendido repetidas veces, las más reciente el pasado viernes gracias a un aparente avance. Sin embargo, ahora han quedado indefinidamente pospuestas mientras la AMPTP va a negociar con la AFTRA (Federación Americana de Artistas de Radio y Televisión), la unión hermana de actores. Mira Furlan pidió que acabaran con Rousseau Martes 6 de mayo de 2008 Después de la trágica desaparición de Danielle Rousseau, nuestra legendaria francesa interpretada por Mira Furlan, surge la cuestión de si conoceremos algún día su historia en flashbacks. Mediante una breve entrevista realizada a Goran Gajic, el marido de Furlan, se ha aclarado que fue ella quien pidió a los productores que mataran a su personaje, hecho que vimos en y que nos fue aclarado en . "Se cansó de Hawaii -declara Gajic-. Cogió el ''síndrome isleño - así es como lo llama el reparto de Lost en broma. Simplemente, no quería seguir en esa isla, no quería hacer ese trabajo, así que hizo un trato con los productores para que mataran a su personaje''". Por desgracia, parece que esta muerte no estaba, al menos de momento, en la mente de los guionistas. "No obstante, su personaje es muy popular entre los fans, así que dejaron la posibilidad de que regrese la próxima temporada". Fuente Un rayo de esperanza: se extienden las negociaciones con el SAG Domingo 4 de mayo de 2008 El viernes acabó con buenas noticias: hubo cierto progreso en las charlas entre el Gremio de Actores (SAG) y los productores. Al principio las ahora extendidas negociaciones debían concluir ayer, dejándolo todo en punto muerto. Sin embargo, el fin de las negociaciones del viernes trajo la buena noticia de que sí había habido progreso, y bajo esta circunstancia, ambos bandos han acordado volver a extender las negociaciones, durante esta próxima semana hasta el jueves. Aunque aún no se asegura un pacto, la buena fe que ha mostrado el SAG ha abierto una puerta de esperanza de que el próximo jueves pueda haber un acuerdo. Teleconferencia con Lindelof y Cuse Jueves 17 de abril de 2008 Hoy se llevó a cabo la Teleconferencia Oficial realizada por la ABC, y que cuenta con la participación de los productores ejecutivos de Lost: Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse. Se trataron temas como el reciente juego de realidad alternativa Find 815, la canonicidad del vídeo de La Orquídea, así como del final de la serie, que no será un final abierto. También han dado pistas del nuevo vídeo con el que se presentarán en la Comic Con de este año. Podéis ver un resumen de lo que se ha comentado aquí... pero ojo: contienen algunos spoilers. Confirmado: La Season Finale será de 3 horas Viernes 11 de abril de 2008 Ayer comentábamos que Damon Lindelof estaba en conversaciones con la ABC para emitir una hora más de la final de la Cuarta Temporada de Lost. Pues hoy, Stephen McPherson, presidente de ABC, ha confirmado que habrá un 14º episodio, lo que quiere decir que esta temporada tendrá una final de tres horas. La primera parte de la final será emitida el jueves 15 de mayo. El jueves 22 de mayo no se emitirá episodio ya que son las finales de temporada de las series Ugly Betty y Grey's Anatomy. La segunda y tercera parte serán emitidas el jueves 29 de mayo, pero hay un riesgo de poner la final en ese día, ya que es una fecha en que las audiencias bajan notablemente. Harold Perrineau: "Ya era hora de volver" Jueves 27 de marzo de 2008 Harold Perrineau Jr., que interpretó a Michael durante las temporadas 1 y 2 de Lost, ha vuelto a aparecer por fin en la serie después de anunciar su retorno al reparto este verano. En una entrevista concedida a TV Guide, Harold expresa estar "muy contento de volver" y explica que el motivo por el que dejó Lost fue familiar y no económico: "Necesitaba dar estabilidad a mi familia". Tras rodar 28 Semanas Después, participó en la grabación del piloto de Demons, pero como la serie no salió adelante, Harold volvía a estar disponible para Lost. "Ya era hora de volver", declara, "Incluso si Michael tenía que morir, quería que volviera para terminar, en lugar de simplemente desaparecer". Fuente El Videojuego aprueba... pero sólo se recomienda a los fans Viernes 14 de marzo de 2008 Una semana después del lanzamiento ya hay un veredicto claro de lo que es Perdidos: El Videojuego: todo fan acérrimo de Lost debería probarlo, porque es un juego muy fiel a la serie. Almenos esta es la opinión de Meristation, una de las páginas web de juegos en español más populares de la red, quienes le otorgan un 7 (equivalente a "Bueno"). Si queréis saber todos los detalles de la crítica, haced click aquí. Llega la banda sonora de la Tercera Temporada de ''Lost'' Jueves 13 de marzo de 2008 Cuando ya queda una semana para que empiece el parón de la Cuarta Temporada, Michael Giacchino trae para los fanáticos de Lost y de su música de suspense, la banda sonora de la Tercera Temporada de esta espectacular serie. Pero esta vez Giacchino llega con todo. El CD que saldrá a la venta contendrá 2 discos. En el disco 1 se encontrarán todos los temas compuesto por Giacchino durante la temporada excepto la final, y en el disco 2 las canciones que se oyeron en el último episodio. El disco saldrá a la venta el 29 de abril en Estados Unidos, día en que podremos disfrutar de la excelente música de Giacchino. La Cuarta Temporada llega a nuestras cadenas Domingo 2 de marzo de 2008 Mañana 3 de marzo se estrena la Cuarta Temporada en versión original subtitulada en AXN Latinoamérica, siguiendo la brillante marca de la cadena de estrenar cuanto antes los nuevos episodios de las series de EE UU. Hay buenas noticias también para los fans españoles de Perdidos, pues sabemos ya que la Cuarta Temporada se estrenará en Fox España el jueves 24 de abril. Esto se debe seguramente a que esta nueva temporada será mucho más corta que la anterior, la cual tuvo que esperar hasta el pasado septiembre para ser estrenada. Así pues, este año toca disfrutar de vuestra serie favorita antes de lo que os esperábais ;) Los guionistas rematan el acuerdo final Jueves 28 de febrero de 2008 Hasta mayo de 2011 regirá el nuevo contrato entre guionistas y productoras de cine y televisión en Estados Unidos. El acuerdo incluye un pago fijo a los escritores por la emisión de sus programas en Internet los dos primeros años y un porcentaje variable en los siguientes. Ahora los ojos de todos están puestos en los actores y su sindicato, cuyo contrato expira el 30 de junio. Perdidos: El Videojuego. Nueva web en español Sábado 23 de febrero de 2008 Ya falta muy poco para la llegada del ansiado videojuego de vuestra serie favorita. Lost: Via Domus, o Perdidos: El Videojuego, como será conocido en español, tiene su lanzamiento en este idioma previsto para el 6 de marzo, aunque la fecha podría retrasarse un par de días. Mientras tanto, UbiSoft, creadores del exitoso Asassin's Creed y desarrolladores del juego, han lanzado por fin una versión actualizada de la página web, con mucha información, incluyendo un nuevo trailer, imágenes, descargas y contenidos ocultos. Por fin llegó la hora de disfrutar de Lost de una forma diferente. ¿Logrará este juego hacer honor a la serie? Para acceder a la página en español, haced click AQUÍ El plan post-huelga: Habrá cinco episodios más Jueves 14 de febrero de 2008 Hace dos días Carlton Cuse hizo una declaración sobre el futuro de esta Cuarta Temporada, mencionando que harían como máximo cinco episodios más de lo que falta por rodar. Sucesivas entrevistas han hecho de esta cifra una realidad, y parece que tanto Cuse como Lindelof planean comprimir la trama que inicialmente iba a ser de ocho capítulos (la segunda mitad de la temporada, aún sin estar filmada), en (sólo) cinco capítulos. De modo que, en total, la Cuarta Temporada consistirá de 13 episodios. El destino de los tres episodios omitidos ha preocupado a muchos fans, pero ambos productores aseguran que lo prometido es deuda, y que no los eliminarán. ¿Irán entonces a parar a la quinta? Asimismo, habrá un parón de seguramente seis semanas entre el episodio 4x07 y el 4x08, ya que este último, a pesar de estar ya listo, funciona mejor como minipremiere que como minifinale. Dicho parón será, si nada cambia, desde el 13 de marzo hasta el 24 de abril, fecha en que se retomará Lost con el 4x08. Ya es oficial: La huelga ha terminado Miércoles 13 de febrero de 2008 La huelga de los guionistas ha finalizado oficialmente. El Writers Guild of America anunció ayer la vuelta al trabajo a las 7 de la tarde hora local, con un apoyo del 92.5%. El presidente del WGA Oeste Patric Verrone - la figura más visible durante la huelga de 14 semanas- fue quien hizo el anuncio. "La huelga ha terminado," dijo. "Nuestros miembros han votado, y ahora los guionistas pueden volver al trabajo. Esta no era una huelga que deseáramos, pero tuvimos que llevarla a cabo para ganar una jurisdicción y establecer residuales apropiados por nuestros guiones en los nuevos medios y en Internet. Estos avances nos han introducido en la era digital. De acuerdo con el WGA, ¡Carlton vuelve al trabajo el lunes! Domingo 10 de febrero de 2008 Los miembros del WGA que sean conductores de series volverán al trabajo el lunes, de acuerdo con Patric Verrone, jefe del WGA Oeste, en una conferencia de prensa oficial relizada hoy en los cuarteles del WGA Oeste en LA. Esta acción se ha tomado en adelanto de un votación especial de 48 horas que deberán hacer los miembros del gremio entre el lunes y el martes para concluir la huelga. Este voto es a su vez un avance del proceso de 10 días para ratificar el contrato. Pero lo que nos concierne a los fans de Lost, es que el miembro de la junta de negociaciones del WGA y conductor de Lost Carlton Cuse seguramente estará entre los responsables de series que volverán al trabajo mañana lunes. De modo que esperaremos a la declaración del edificio 23 de la ABC en el complejo Disney, mientras asuminos que Carlton comenzará a reensamblar al reparto y el equipo en Hawaii, y los equipos de guiones y post-producción con él en Los Angeles. Los líderes del WGA a sus miembros: Debemos terminar la huelga ahora Domingo 10 de febrero de 2008 "Creemos que seguir en los piquetes ya no nos daría suficientes ganancias para compensar los riesgos potenciales, y que ha llegado la hora de aceptar este contrato y terminar la huelga," escribieron el jefe del WGA Oeste Paul Verrone y el jefe del WGA Este Michael Winship. Con estas palabras los líderes del WGA enviaron ayer sábado emails en masa a la membresía general, quienes se citaron en la reuniones de Nueva York y Los Angeles para discutir los términos del nuevo borrador del contrato. Parece ser que estas reuniones fueron bien. Hoy domingo habrá una votación de 48 horas para acabar con la huelga. Luego habrá un proceso "rápido" de votación de 10 días para que los miembros acepten el contrato, aunque durante ese tiempo podría darse la orden de "vuelta al trabajo" (dependiendo del resultado final), este miércoles como muy pronto. ¿Y qué pasa con Lost? Casi seguro que habrá '''más episodios de la Cuarta temporada'. Creemos que será alrededor de 4-6 episodios más, depende de los planes de la ABC de extender la temporada de series.'' El fin de la huelga de guionistas podría ser este fin de semana Viernes 8 de febrero de 2008 Llevamos toda la semana recibiendo rumores de que la huelga está en sus últimos momentos y de que el acuerdo está siendo finalmente revisado y a punto de ser anunciado. No obstante, hay quienes se han dejado llevar por el optimismo. Michael Eisner, ex-presidente de The Walt Disney Company, dijo ayer en una tertulia de la CNBC: "Se ha terminado. Han hecho un arreglo y volverán al trabajo muy pronto. Sé que han llegado a un acuerdo." No obstante, algunos guionistas desmintieron en sus blogs estas palabras pocas horas después. La huelga todavía no ha terminado. Aun así, lo que sí es oficial es que este sábado se enviará el borrador del acuerdo a todos los guionistas del WGA, además de que habrá dos reuniones informales de ambos sectores del WGA en Nueva York y Los Angeles. Si todo va según lo previsto, el domingo se reunirían para decidir si definitivamente aceptan o no el acuerdo. Así, el lunes podríamos anunciar lo que tanto tiempo llevamos ansiando: que la huelga de guionistas ha terminado definitivamente. Lost'' volvió al Nº 1 la noche del jueves''' Sábado 2 de febrero de 2008 La premiere de la Cuarta Temporada de Lost nos ha dejado sus mejores datos en más de un año, marcando 16,07 millones de espectadores. Fue lo más visto entre las 9 y las 10 de la noche. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los buenos resultados del capítulo , ha sido el estreno de temporada con menor audiencia de estos 4 años (ver Audiencias). Lost marcó un rating del 6.7 en el sector de edades comprendidas entre 18 y 49 años, su mejor dato desde la season finale del 2006. La finale de la Tercera Temporada en mayo del 2007 marcó únicamente 13.65 millones de espectadores. (Fuente) (Traducción) Gracias a todos por todo Jueves 31 de enero de 2008 El domingo 27 de agosto del año 2006, comenzó algo que hoy conocemos como la versión en español de Lostpedia, una gran enciclopedia que intenta recopilar toda la información de Lost en español. Hace aproximadamente un mes y medio antes, un usuario, que con el tiempo se convirtió en un administrador de esta Web, debido a su gran pasión por la serie y para que esta versión de Lostpedia sea una de las mejores, decidió hacer un concurso, que en un mes consiguió unos 350 artículos más. Hacia el martes 11 de diciembre de 2007 teníamos 1.500 artículos, y hoy (coincidiendo con la emisión de en Estados Unidos), gracias a ese concurso que nuestro amigo hizo, y sobre todo, a todos aquellos usuarios que editamos en esta enciclopedia, cumplimos 2.000 artículos. Gracias a todos ellos por su gran pasión por esta página, para que esta enciclopedia sea una de las mejores. Gracias a todos ellos ahora somos la tercera Lostpedia con más artículos. Con nuestra mayor sinceridad, muchas gracias porque en un año y medio, alcanzamos los 2.000 artículos. Cloverfield lidera taquilla de EE.UU. Lunes 21 de enero de 2008 Cloverfield, cinta del realizador J.J. Abrams (Lost), que relata el ataque de un monstruo a Manhattan, fue la película más vista de este fin de semana en Estados Unidos, con 54 millones de $ en recaudación. En segundo lugar se ubicó la comedia romántica 27 Dresses y en el tercero, The Bucket List, con Jack Nicholson. El estreno en España está programado para el 1 de febrero y en Chile para el 7 de febrero (coincidiendo con la emisión de ) (Fuente) El Acuerdo del Gremio de Directores podría facilitar el pacto de guionistas Viernes 18 de enero de 2008 Puede que nuestra serie de TV favorita esté a un paso más de volver a la producción. El Gremio de Directores de América ha llegado a un acuerdo con los estudios de Hollywood que podría servir de ejemplo para el pacto entre estos y los guionistas actualmente en huelga. Los detalles del acuerdo aún no se han revelado. Leed aquí para ver la noticia. Leed la página de DarkUFO sobre la huelga para ver más detalles actualizados sobre esta noticia y la huelga en general. '''Concurso Lostpedia: Resultados Viernes 18 de enero de 2008 Hoy viernes 18 de enero (fecha de estreno de Cloverfield en EE UU) publicamos los ganadores de nuestro Concurso Enlaces Wiki Rojos, que ha sido un auténtico éxito y nos ha permitido aumentar nuestros archivos en más de 300 artículos. Por mayor número de artículos creados, y por mayor puntuación en total, el ganador indiscutible es AngelCR. ¡Enhorabuena! Este domingo te colgaremos en Portada tu mejor artículo de todos los que has creado. Además, te diseñaremos una firma personalizada según tus indicaciones para que la uses cada vez que postees un comentario. No obstante, otro usuario se le ha acercado mucho y es lo justo tener en cuenta su aportación: Javmoya ha sido el que más artículos grandes ha creado. Javmoya no ha ido a lo fácil y por ello le otorgamos un merecidísimo segundo puesto, en el que tendrá derecho a poner la mejor de sus aportaciones en el artículo de la semana siguiente a la de AngelCR. ¡Gracias a todos por participar y enhorabuena a los ganadores! Lost lidera la oferta 2008 de Terra TV Jueves 10 de enero de 2008 A pocos meses de haber estrenado TerraTV, en junio pasado, los ejecutivos del sitio lanzaron ayer la nueva parrilla programática para el 2008. Según anunció Jorge Matina, el director general del portal en Chile, la oferta de esta temporada incluirá series como Lost y Desperate Housewives, entre otros shows, cuyos capítulos podrán ser vistos online de forma gratuita y estarán a disposición del usuario permanentemente, para que los seguidores puedan verlas cuando quieran. Además, Terra TV estrenará cada lunes una película distinta y de éxitos de sintonía como High School Musical, los que, al igual que las series, permanecerán disponibles en el sitio. Primeros acuerdos en huelga de guionistas: United Artists Lunes 7 de enero de 2008 La huelga de guionistas ya ha hecho perder a estos más dinero del que esperaban conseguir al llevar a cabo la huelga. Y la AMPTP se regodea poniendo un contador en su página web con el dinero que los guionistas pierden a cada segundo, en lugar de intentar llegar a un acuerdo. Tal es la situación, que parece ser que la mejor forma de acabar con la huelga es alcanzar acuerdos independientes. Ya ocurrió la semana pasada con la productora de David Letterman, y esta semana ha sido con la productora recientemente propiedad de Tom Cruise, la United Artists, que a partir de hoy podrá contratar a guionistas de la WGA para realizar sus películas. Esta es una ventaja que las demás productoras integradas en la AMPTP no podrán aprovechar, a menos que se impulse un acuerdo general. ¿Podría ser este el principio del fin? Fuente Descubre la verdad sobre Oceanic 815 Martes 1 de enero de 2008 Internautas, estad alerta. Un nuevo misterio ha aparecido en la red. Sam Thomas, un ex-empleado de Oceanic Airlines, ha iniciado una inquietante investigación desde que la conocida compañía aérea declarara el Vuelo 815 oficialmente desparecido después de cancelar la búsqueda del siniestrado avión. Movido por la pérdida de Sonya, su compañera, que viajaba como azafata en ese vuelo, Sam no parará hasta saber qué ocurrió, pese a que Oceanic está dispuesto a volver a volar pronto. Entrad en Find815.com para desentrañar una vital historia de fondo que se desarrollará durante las cuatro semanas siguientes, hasta el estreno de la Cuarta Temporada. Podéis ver el seguimiento de este nuevo juego aquí. Negativa de guionistas Miércoles 19 de diciembre de 2007 El Sindicato de Guionistas de Hollywood rechazó una petición para permitir a sus miembros en huelga escribir guiones para las ceremonias de entrega de premios Oscar y Globos de Oro. La negativa es parte de la estrategia de los escritores para obligar a los estudios a regresar a la mesa de negociaciones, después de que estas se suspendieran el pasado 7 de diciembre. ¡Cumplimos 1.500 artículos! Martes 18 de diciembre de 2007 Hoy, en ES - Lostpedia, celebramos una de las metas que llevábamos tiempo anticipando y que por fin hemos conseguido: llegar a los 1.500 artículos de calidad. Hace 10 meses teníamos menos de 500, con lo que se puede apreciar el crecimiento experimentado. Con motivo de este número, hemos decidido llevar a cabo un Concurso de edición de artículos en este wiki. El objetivo es llegar a los 2.000 lo antes posible, eso sí, que los artículos sean tan buenos o mejores que los que ya tenemos, consistiendo en cada usuario que participe debe crear la máxima cantidad posible de artículos, siempre creados a partir de enlaces en rojo que encontréis por ES - Lostpedia. Visitad esta página para ver las bases del concurso: Concurso Enlaces Wiki Rojos. ¡Gracias a todos, y a seguir editando! ABC Anuncia la fecha de regreso de Lost y su nuevo horario Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2007 ABC anunció ayer que Lost volverá el jueves 31 de enero de 2008 a las 9:00 PM (Costa Este). Aún no se sabe nada sobre cuántos episodios se emitirán o si, de hacerlo, se emitirán ininterrumpidamente. Resumiendo, Lost vuelve en . (Sigue Leyendo...) ' Michael Emerson habla de los Movisodios, el Blu Ray, y la 4ª Temporada' Por Jon Lachonis, UGO Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2007 Michael Emerson ha sorprendido y cautivado a todos con su interpretación del importante Ben Linus en Lost. Primero como su ambiguo y siniestro alter ego Henry Gale, y más tarde como el pulcro líder de "Los Otros". Pese a su extenso currículum, el Ben de Emerson es probablemnete su personaje más conocido, lo que le valió una nominación a los Emmy enfrentándole a su compañero Terry O'Quinn el año pasado. Emerson se me ha unido para una entrevista de dos partes esta semana. (Léela traducida aquí...) Se rompen las negociaciones Domingo 9 de diciembre de 2007 De LostPH Los esfuerzos por resolver la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood quedaron hoy abruptamente interrumpidos, tras cuatro días de negociaciones, para poner fin al conflicto que cumplió cinco semanas. Según fuentes de la Alianza de Productores de Cine y Televisión (AMPTP, en inglés), los contactos concluyeron sin solución después de que los representantes del Sindicato de Guionistas Americanos trataran de boicotear la negociación. "Nos consterna informar que las conversaciones se han interrumpido nuevamente", dijeron los productores en una declaración. "Nos asombra y nos consterna la estrategia del sindicato que parece diseñada para demorar o boicotear las conversaciones en vez de facilitar el fin de la huelga", añadió. (Sigue Leyendo...) El WGA se lo pone difícil a la AMPTP Domingo 2 de diciembre de 2007 Después del optimismo que teníamos el pasado lunes en cuanto a una posible resolución de la huelga, el WGA nos trajo a la realidad al día siguiente. Al gremio de guionistas sólo le llevó una horas para rechazar la recién propuesta "Alianza Económica" ideada por la asociación de las grandes compañías de cine y televisión. Ambos bandos se mantendrán separados hasta el próximo martes, es decir, pasado mañana. El WGA rompió su silencio para desmentir el último movimiento de los productores en una carta dirigda a sus miembros. Dicha carta dice lo siguiente: "De entre los rumores estaba la afirmación de que la AMPTP tenía una propuesta arrolladora que concluiría esta negociación con un 'trato justo.' En realidad, durante los tres primeros días de esta semana, las compañías han presentado, en esencia, su oferta del pasado 4 de noviembre sin ningún ápice de avance en ninguno de los asuntos que preocupan a los guionistas. Lee la Noticia Aquí de Lost se verán en el cine]] Promos de Lost en la pantalla grande Jueves 29 de noviembre de 2007 Desde Kristin EOnline nos llega la siguiente información: "Como me gustaría deciros que nuestros queridos Evie, Matthew y Josh, protagonizarán una película de la serie que adoramos, pero esto es como lo siguiente mejor que podría pasar: fuentes de la ABC me aseguran que hay un trato para poner promos de la Cuarta Temporada (con nuevas imágenes) antes de todas las películas con calificación PG (niños con padres) y superiores, en las cadenas Screenvision y NCM en diciembre. Eso significa que la ABC cree que la nueva temporada es tan buena, que justifica este juego. He oído de personal de Alphabet-net que los ocho episodios que vienen son "realmente buenos" y que "van a satisfacer incluso a los que lo odian". Y si ya estás de camino hacia los cines mencionados antes, ni siquiera pienses en ir al baño antes de la película..." Guionistas y estudios retomarán las negociaciones el 26 de noviembre Martes 20 de noviembre de 2007 Los estudios y cadenas televisivas retomarán las negociaciones con los guionistas el 26 de noviembre. El WGA sigue, mientras tanto, en huelga. Las productoras recientemente dejaron notar su insistencia de que la huelga debía acabar, al menos temporalmente, como condición para que se retomaran las negociaciones. El anuncio llegó el viernes por la noche, el día 12 desde el comienzo de la huelga, en forma de carta escrita por el Writers Guild of America y la Alliance of Motion Picture & Television Producers. Sin duda un pequeño rayo de esperanza para todos los que deseamos que este rifirrafe llegue a su fin. Lee Más , visto en un piquete la semana pasada.]] Carlton Cuse vuelve al trabajo... como productor Sábado 17 de noviembre de 2007 Carlton Cuse ha hecho una excepción en cuanto a la huelga de guionistas se refiere, ya que ha vuelto al trabajo con la serie... pero sólo como productor. Pese a que es miembro del comité de negociación del WGA, ha regresado con el equipo de Lost para realizar algunas tareas de posproducción de los ocho episodios que ya han sido filmados. "Sentimos que se lo debemos a nuestros fans," explica Cuse al New York Times. Con esto se aseguran de que los episodios que la ABC tiene pensados emitir acabe cuando acabe la huelga estén tal y como él y Damon quieren que los veamos, aunque esto puede ser criticado por algunos como "violación de la huelga". Lee la noticia traducida aquí: LostPH La televisión está muriendo Domingo 11 de noviembre de 2007 Damon Lindelof, co-creador, guionista, y productor ejecutivo de Lost, ha publicado en el New York Times un artículo donde habla sobre la huelga y sobre el futuro de la televisión. Todo aquél que no esté aún muy al día sobre la actual huelga llevada a cabo por el Gremio Americano de Guionistas (WGA) debe echarle un vistazo, y también los que están enterados, pues no tiene ningún desperdicio. Mientras tanto, la '''ABC anuncia que tienen pensado emitir en febrero los 8 capítulos que están listos de ''Lost, pese a que nos quedaríamos con una historia completamente mutilada una vez emitidos. Lindelof expresa en el artículo su deseo de poder llegar a un acuerdo con las productoras acerca de las ventas por internet, un medio que, según él, ha condenado a muerte a la televisión tradicional. Lee el artículo traducido aquí: LOSTPH y Christian en "The Watch"]] Primera Missing Piece revelada Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 Para todos esos fanaticos de Lost que anhelan algo nuevo (además de la huelga), ya han llegado. Verizon y ABC lanzaron el primero de los mobisodes de Lost, bautizados con el apropiado nombre de Missing Pieces (Las Piezas Perdidas). Los dos minutos y medio del clip "The Watch" (El Reloj) mostró una conversación de "Do No Harm" entre Jack y su padre. Aunque el clip no está disponible en otra parte salvo un teléfono vía Verizon, Lostpedia tiene toda la información e incluso la transcripción del clip. Se ha anunciado que se lanzarán 13 pedazos, uno cada semana. Gracias a DarkUFO y sus partidarios que han sido los primeros en enterarse. , que ha sido visto haciendo piquetes con sus colegas guionistas]] El equipo de Lost opina sobre la huelga Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 El WGA ha estado en huelga desde hace apenas un día, y el equipo de Lost ya se han metido en ello. J.J. Abrams, Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof han sido vistos haciendo piquetes frente al edificio Burbank de la Disney junto con muchos de los guionistas de Lost. Se les ve llevando una pancarta dirigida a los estudios que dice "¿Queréis saber qué es la Isla?". También han hablado sobre cómo se sienten al tener que hacer esta huelga. Estas son algunas de las afirmaciones que han hecho, aunque sugerimos que leáis los artículos enteros: :"Duele mucho. No, espera. Es como castigar a tu hijo" - Carlton Cuse http://www.abc.net.au/news/stories/2007/11/06/2083076.htm?section=entertainment :"Y pese a que me rompe el corazón que mis colegas y yo tengamos que dejar de hacer un trabajo que amamos, todos creemos que es de vital importancia para el futuro de nuestra industria." - Brian K. Vaughan http://lostph.blogspot.com/2007/11/los-efectos-de-la-huelga.html :"Será como comprarse un libro de Harry Potter, leerse la mitad, y luego tener que dejarlo durante varios meses. Hay un cliffhanger al final del episodio ocho. Será frustrante los espectadores tener que dejar tirada la serie y no poder ver la segunda mitad de la temporada" - Carlton Cuse http://www.syfyportal.com/news424398.html :"Lost tiene ocho guiones terminados, de manera que el rodaje continuará hasta el 4x08 (...) Pero yo apoyo esta acción al 100%. Va a ser malo en corto plazo, pero este es un momento importante para el futuro." - Gregg Nations http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showpost.php?p=1674589&postcount=1787 :"No creo que poner ocho episodios y luego detener la temporada sea una forma ideal de ver la serie" - Carlton Cuse http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-11-05-writers-strike-side_N.htm :"Creo que hacen lo que tienen que hacer. Opino que hay una enorme cantidad de nuevos medios de comunicación y sistemas nuevos para ver cine y series, sobre los cuales no tenemos ningún tipo de control ni ninguna forma de rastrearlos" - Michael Emerson http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2007/11/05/the_writer_s_strike_from_an_actor_s_pers Los guionistas de Hollywood comienzan su paralización Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 Estrellas como Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Jay Leno, Tina Fey y Seth Meyers salieron ayer a las calles de Los Angeles y Nueva York a protestar con sus compañeros del gremio del Sindicato de Guionistas de Cine y TV, que este lunes comenzaron su huelga contra los estudios hollywoodenses. Los escritores iniciaron la huelga después de que fallaran sus demandas por obtener porcentajes de las ventas de DVD y de las descargas de internet de películas y programas televisivos. Según los observadores, si se extiende el paro, las producciones más afectadas serán shows diarios, como teleseries y programas de conversación (diurnos y de trasnoche). Fuente: La Tercera OnLine Parece que la huelga está en marcha Domingo 4 de noviembre de 2007 El presidente del WGA Patric M. Verrone acaba de enviar un email a los miembros del gremio para decirles que la huelga comenzará a primera hora de mañana lunes. No hay detalles sobre los esfuerzos de los mediadores federales y de los guionistas y productores para llegar a un acuerdo, pero el email indicaría que no ha habido un progreso suficiente para prevenir la huelga. Esto es lo que Verrone ha dicho en el email: :"Los piquetes serán la parte más llamativa y efectiva durante la huelga de las semanas siguientes. Nos hacen llamativos de una forma que está fuera del control de la AMPTP. Disuaden y a menudo evitan que los esquiroles nos quiten nuestro trabajo. Interrumpen la producción, especialmente cuando los miembros de otras asociaciones hacen honor a nuestra causa. Pero lo más importante, una gran asistencia de piquetes demuestra claramente e irrefutablemente al AMPTP que hablamos en serio sobre conseguir un trato sustancial y justo." Sigue Leyendo ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Infórmate aquí! Doc Arzt deja Thetailsection.com Sábado 3 de noviembre de 2007 Así es. Doc Arzt, blogger de la famosa página The Tail Section ha posteado esta mañana que abandona el blog. Una triste noticia para la comunidad "Perdida" y es que sus publicaciones siempre destacaron por la peculiaridad de la personalidad de Arzt. Según nos cuenta, el sitio seguirá pero ya no participará como indiscutible blogger de "La Sección de Cola", uno de los mejores blogs sobre Lost. :"Escogí Lost como mi tema porque odio la TV. Lost no es TV. Lost es una gran historia." Fuente: The Tail Section Traducción: Perdidos por Lost Club Lost'' será la serie menos afectada por la huelga''' Viernes 2 de noviembre de 2007 Esto es lo que Kristin ha declarado sobre la huelga poco antes de que de comienzo: "Parece que Lost será la serie que menos sufra por la huelga, ya que han estado trabajando en los nuevos guiones desde junio y ningún episodio se ha emitido aún. En este momento, unos 14 o 16 episodios han sido escritos. Y si la huelga dura lo suficiente como para afectar a otras series, "Lost" podría mantener el nivel de sus guiones en febrero, junto con "24", debido a la localización y la historia". Lee Más Confirmada la premiere de la Cuarta Temporada en "Sunset on the Beach" Domingo 28 de octubre de 2007 Como muchos de vosotros ya sabéis, si teneis la suerte de estar en Hawaii en el momento correcto del año, podéis encontraros con el estreno mundial, plagado de estrellas, de la premiere de cada temporada de Lost, en el evento "Sunset on the Beach" de la Ciudad y Condado de Honolulu. Desafortunadamente, el C&C generalmente no confirma ni anuncia el evento hasta pocos días antes del estreno. Podríamos suponer que el evento iba a ser mantenido o una semana, o el sábado, antes de la retransmisión oficial en la ABC. Sin embargo, para 2008, ni siquiera confiamos en que el cast siga por allí si el equipo de rodaje ya se ha retirado, y desde luego el estreno de difusión real es todavía desconocido. Por suerte, DocArtz del blog de The Tail Section, quien acaba visitar este lugar la semana pasada, aparentemente tiene algún contacto interno con los creadores de Lost. Hoy ha recibido permiso para revelar que el estreno mundial de la premiere de la Cuarta Temporada en el "Sunset on the Beach" de Honolulu se mantendrá en la primera semana de febrero, el 2 de febrero de 2008. De todas formas, como es habitual en este tipo de eventos, la fecha está sujeta a cambios de última hora. Fuente: Lost Virtual Tour Traducción: LostPH Daniel Dae Kim se disculpa por su conducción temeraria Sábado 27 de octubre de 2007 Daniel Dae Kim, quien interpreta a Jin-Soo Kwon en "Lost", fue arrestado la noche del jueves presuntamente por conducir borracho. (Fuente) Después de esto, a la periodista de E!Online Kristin no paran de preguntarle qué clase de manía les tiene la policía de Honolulu a los actores de Lost, que parece que sólo se fijen en ellos a la hora de controlar a los conductores. Mientras tanto, Daniel ya ha hecho públicas sus disculpas. Guionistas de TV y cine llaman a huelga Sábado 20 de octubre de 2007 El 1 de noviembre se inicia una huelga de diversos sectores de Hollywood. Esta huelga es convocada por los guionistas, y, por fortuna, puede evitarse todavía gracias a las negociaciones. El tema es bastante serio, pues muchos rodajes están siendo adelantados o retrasados hasta años. Y por si fuera poco, en junio de 2008 puede repetirse una situación similar con los actores y directores. Con lo que, en el peor de los casos, la industria audiovisual americana puede quedar paralizada durante mucho más que unos meses. Sí, audiovisual, porque si nadie lo remedia la huelga se convoca también para los guionistas de televisión de las grandes cadenas relacionadas con la industria del cine. Estas son Fox, ABC y CBS, fundamentalmente, que llevan casi todas las series con éxito en USA, especialmente "Lost" y "Heroes". Las cadenas están presionando para tener la mayor cantidad de guiones hechos antes del 1 de noviembre. Si esto sigue, a finales de año grandes series de Primetime pueden verse paralizadas, y peor suerte tendrán los proyectos de episodios piloto para la próxima temporada, que pueden acabar en el tintero sin ser presentados a las cadenas. Fuente: Las Horas Perdidas '''Sci-Fi y G4 emitirán ''Lost Miércoles 17 de octubre de 2007 Sci-Fi y G4 han conseguido los derechos de la serie de la ABC, "Lost", para emitirla durante el otoño. Sci-Fi pretende emitir la serie en bloques de cuatro horas en el primetime, posiblemente las noches de los lunes, y también ha conseguido los derechos para colgar un numero limitado de episodios en SciFi.com G4 emitirá la serie en primetime durante toda la semana (de lunes a viernes), y está planeando darle a "Lost" el mismo tratamiento interactivo que le dio a series como "Cops" o "Star Trek", llamándola "Lost 2.0" y ofreciendo a los espectadores interactividad y elementos en Internet. G4 también ha obtenido los derechos para emitir algunos episodios en G4tv.com ¡Sigue Leyendo! Archivos Antiguos Pincha en estos enlaces para ver las noticias de tiempos anteriores: * Septiembre 2007 - Octubre 2007 * Julio 2007 - Septiembre 2007 * Junio 2007 - Julio 2007 * Mayo 2007 - Junio 2007 * Octubre 2006 - Mayo 2007 |footer= }} Noticias, Archivos de